Leter & Jabi- True Love
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren and Peter arrive home to find that things are not good for Abi, whilst Jay and Abi both realise that they love each other . But can they stick together?


Leter & Jabi- True Love

Part One

Abi sat alone in the lounge her mind on Jay and how he had come to her rescue the other evening, when in walks her Uncle Jack who looks concerned over at her.

"Darling why don't you go out with your mates?"

"Not sure I have any friends anymore"

"What about your school friends?"

"I meant the ones that mattered Uncle Jack" Jack sighs as he knew exactly who she had been pining over the last week or so,

"Jay not text or called you then?" Abi shakes her head frowning slightly,

"Well he has a lot going on right now"

"So have you Abi"

"Yeah but unlike me Jay didn't bring it on himself did he" Abi stands and leaves the house instantly regretting it as she walks through the square everywhere staring towards her direction, her legs trembling as she stumbles anxiously past them all.

"Abs? You alright babe?" Jay asks concerned as he notices everyone gossiping making him glare at them annoyed,

"Don't you all have nothing better to be getting on with!" Jay shakes his head as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and leads her away,

"Thanks Jay...again"

"No worries. Besides you know I always have your back Abs"

"Yeah. Same here Jay I uh wanted to text you..."

"Why didn't you then? Look I'm always here for you no matter what happens between you and Ben!" Abi smiles gratefully and takes his hand in hers as they both got lost in their thoughts,

"Jay I'm sorry about Star...she shouldn't have done that to you...you are going to get through this though"

"Not to sure Abs. Everyone thinks I did it"

"Well I don't! I know you too well Jay Brown!" Jay smiles sadly over at her,

"You do don't you. And I have not always treated you right have I? I'm sorry for that Abi" Abi squeezes his hand,

"Don't be you goof! Shall we get some chips and have lunch together like old times?" Jay beams wishing he could go back to when things were simple and when he was happy,

"Sounds good"

Lauren and Peter left the train station as Lauren pushes the buggy Peter carries their bags,

"You sure they'll be home Peter?" Lauren asks making Peter rub her arm,

"Of course they will babe. Trust me it'll all be fine!"

"I know your right sorry. I'm just on edge slightly that's all" Peter pulls her into him as he lightly kisses her forehead,

"I know how much you've lost for me and my family and I promise that I will not let you down!" Lauren smiles kissing his cheek,

"I love you Peter Beale!"

"Good thing since your stuck with me!" Lauren smirks as Peter opens the backdoor helping Lauren the buggy,

"Hello?" Peter calls as they enter the kitchen,

"Oh my god! Peter!" Jane beams happily as she pulls him into her before smiling warmly over at Lauren,

"You never said you were coming home?"

"We thought we'd surprise everyone. Besides it was kind of last minute"

"Can I see Louie?"

"Of course you can!" Lauren says as she bends down and gently lifts baby Louie out of his buggy,

"Aw he's gotten so big!" Jane says as she holds him in her arms,

"I heard Ben broke up with Abi. Is she alright?" Lauren asks concerned as Jane exhales slowly as she explained how everything had happened. Lauren and Peter was sat in the sitting room whilst Jane put Louie to bed,

"Babe? Stop feeling guilty!"

"What?"

"About Abi"

"Can't help it Peter I'm her big sister I should be looking out for her!" Peter wrapped his arm around her,

"Well now you can be babe"

"Yeah. I just can't believe Ben"

"Me neither. I know that he was afraid to come out but to use Abi like that..."

"Yeah it makes so mad!" The door suddenly goes as Peter gets up and answers it,

"Hey Jack come on in!" Jack follows Peter back into the sitting room,

"Uncle Jack!" Lauren runs into his arms as they both laugh happily,

"You are looking well Lauren!"

"As do you uncle jack! So you and Ronnie back together then?"

"Yes. So you heard about Abi?" Lauren nods her head,

"What can I do to help her?"

"Your doing it darling. She just her family around her" Lauren nods her head firmly.

Abi and Jay sat watching films all afternoon as they both tried to forget,

"Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Jay"

"Did you love Ben? Like proper love him?" Abi smiles sadly as she looks straight into Jays eyes,

"I was only in love once. And that was with you Jay. No one will ever make me feel the way you did" Jay nods his head slowly exhaling,

"Same here. And I got so caught up in my crush on Lola that I gave up on the best person in my life!" Abi wipes a tear that falls down his face,

"Oh what you like! Jay Brown you such an idiot! But your my idiot!" Their lips locked together passion flowing between them as both of their hearts beats wildly. Abi and Jay lay in her bed their body entwined together as Jay gently strokes her arm,

"So are we back together?"

"Yes. Jay this time we have to make things work...I can't cope breaking up anymore"

"Me neither babe. Look you and me stick through this and we will be fine!" Abi smiles happily as she kisses his lips,

"I love you"

"And I love you. So what are the chances of us staying here forever?!"

"Sounds so good! But Jay Brown we have to face the world! We get through this together right?" Jay smiles,

"Right"

Lauren and Peter make their way towards Jacks but before they could make it through the square,

"Lauren!" Whitney runs over and wraps her arms around Lauren,

"Oh alright Whit!"

"When did you two get back?"

"Today. Listen I really need to see my..."

"Please come for a drink with us? Have a catch up!" Lauren frowns over at Whitney's pleading face as she rolls her eyes,

"Alright one drink" Whitney beams as they all make their way back towards the Vic,

"Babe why didn't you just explain?"

"Because she seems like she has a lot on her mind...look one drink and we go see Abi"

"Okay one drink" Lauren felt her stomach knot in how she could leave everyone she cared about! Yes she loved Peter more than anything Peter and Louie was her world. But she couldn't help but feel that it was a mistake them leaving for New Zealand when this was their home. This was where Lucy was. They need to stay here and put their loved ones back together.


End file.
